


Right Where She Wants Her

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Community: hp_femsmut, F/F, Femslash, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix knows how to get Pansy right where she wants her.





	Right Where She Wants Her

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_femsmut](http://hp-femsmut.livejournal.com/). Event: Summer 2010 Drabble Challenge.

“Beg, Pansy.”  
  
Bella’s arms are wrapped possessively around Pansy’s body; her left hand squeezes a small breast and her right cups the girl’s bare mound. The older witch’s breath is hot in Pansy’s ear when she purrs, “Beg me.”  
  
“P-please,” Pansy whispers quietly, wanting nothing more than to have Bella’s fingers inside her again.  
  
Normally Bellatrix likes more elaborate pleading, usually accompanied by screams of pain, but this will do — for now. Her hands move, rewarding Pansy; one pinches a hard nipple as the other pushes between the girl’s thighs.  
  
Pansy’s head lolls back against Bella’s shoulder as the sensations between her nipples and clitoris stretch into one quivering cord of arousal. Bellatrix knows how to play her body like a harp, plucking this way and that, and soon Pansy’s begging in earnest to be allowed to come.  
  
“Please, Bellatrix,” she moans, twisting in the witch’s tight grasp. “Please let me….”  
  
Bella smiles wickedly, pleased with the girl’s increasingly wanton behavior. Pansy is _almost_ where she wants her. “What do you want, pup?” Her fingers thrust into Pansy’s cunt, sliding easily in the wetness of the girl’s arousal. “Ask nicely.”  
  
Pansy bites her lip, stifling a groan. She hates asking for permission, but at the same time she loves it. She wriggles her hips, trying to encourage Bellatrix to _fuck_ her, but the woman doesn’t cooperate. Instead Bella laughs and leaves Pansy’s nipples alone, bringing her right hand down to lightly stroke the girl’s clitoris.  
  
“Please can I come!” Pansy cries finally, her reluctance fractured by Bella’s skillful, relentless hands. “Please-please-p- _pleaseee_!” Her pleas trail off into broken whimpers as her orgasm draws closer; until her entire world is focused on the fingers inside her cunt and on her clit, driving her until —  
  
“I think —”  
  
_And then_ — with an explosive scream Pansy _comes_ , writhing in Bella’s embrace, with Bella’s name on her lips and with Bella’s nails digging into her cunt. The sharp pain is the perfect accompaniment to her climax.  
  
“— _Not_.”  
  
Bella’s last word penetrates Pansy’s orgasm-clouded mind, and when she realizes what she’s just done, she squeaks in fright.  
  
“You should not have done that, pup,” the witch growls in Pansy’s ear. Bella’s fingers continue to play with Pansy’s slick, sensitive folds, and she delights in her pup’s pained sobs as pleasure turns to fear.  
  
Oh _yes_. Now Pansy is _right_ where Bellatrix wants her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
